The Shipping Box
by Red Fez
Summary: There are only so many single guys living in Trampoli. And there are a lot of single women. Almost all of the single women have their sights set on one man: Raguna. But who does Raguna truly want to be with?
1. Setting The Scene

**AN: Here is the first chapter of my RuneFactory multichapter. At this point, all I know about it is that it's going to be Raguna/Rosetta. And that it's gonna be 10 chapters at most. I also just posted a RuneFactory Frontier oneshot. Go check it out, please! **

**This is using RFF characters, as well, although the characters from RF1 will, for the most part, have the personalities from that game, rather than RFF. Even though they're essentially the exact same personalities.**

**And, without further ado, I present to you the first chapter of The Shipping Box.**

**DISCLAIMER: Must I really put this here? Anything you recognize is not owned by moi.**

* * *

Raguna stood outside his house, looking at his fields. He had a small section set aside just for growing turnips. Holding one of the turnips he'd harvested just the day before, he turned and saw Mist standing there. Her blue eyes were wide like normal, and her silver hair was pulled back into its usual loose ponytail, holding the majority of the hair back with a red ribbon.

"Hello, Raguna!" Mist cheerfully greeted her neighbor.

"Errr... Hello, Mist," Raguna responded, unsure of what Mist wanted. He'd already talked to her today, and he'd given her her daily turnip (the woman had a strange turnip fetish, which was why Raguna had set a small portion of his field aside for growing them).

"So," Mist began, "did you dream last night? I asked the man in my dreams if he would visit you, and he said he would."

Raguna wordlessly nodded his head, deciding not to go any further into his explanation.

Mist looked at him, thoughtful, before muttering, "I need a turnip," and wandered off.

Raguna rolled his eyes at Mist and her love of turnips. He turned his gaze back to the field in time to see Rosetta carefully picking her way through the plants to reach his shipping box. Easily jogging over to Mist's childhood frinemy, he called out a greeting to the small blond. She turned to look at him, a thoughtful expression on her face as she watched him run over.

"Good evening," Rosetta greeted the man. "Got anything for me today?" she asked, wondering if the shipping box would be full of rocks again. She hoped it wasn't.

Raguna gestured to the container, "See for yourself. I made sure to avoid the rocks and weeds today, just for you."

Turning so he couldn't see her blush, Rosetta opened the large wooden box, bending over to see inside. There were a few herbs and grasses, but it was mostly the crops he'd harvested that day.

Satisfied, Rosetta turned back to Raguna, only to see him talking to Selphy. The enthusiastic blonde book worm was explaining, in great detail, everything that had happened in the book she'd just read.

Disheartened, Rosetta turned and began to walk away. She looked back to see Raguna looking at her, giving her a 'please save me now' expression'. She quickly looked away, unable to meet his gaze. Rosetta walked down the road, thinking about what had just happened. Selphy rarely left the Rune Archives, and when she did, it was for something important, not to tell someone about some book. Her thoughts racing, Rosetta stopped at the church. Entering the small doctor's office, she called out, "Lara? I have some medicinal herbs for you."

When no response came, Rosetta turned to leave. Her mind still on the whole Selphy thing, Rosetta came to the conclusion that Selphy liked Raguna. And why wouldn't she? Of the about 25 people living in Trampoli, about 12 were single women (Rosetta, Mist, and Selphy being three of them.), and only three were single men (Raguna, Danny, and Erik); the rest were either married, to old, or to young. So in a town full of young women, and almost no young men, crushes were bound to happen, and most of them were bound to never actually happen. So Rosetta thought with finality, both Selphy's and her own dreams were bound to be crushed.

Returning to her home for night, Rosetta quickly wrote an entry in her diary before collapsing on her bed, falling asleep.

-x-

The next day, Raguna woke up at 6:00AM, like he did every morning. He got up, quickly checked his pack to make sure he had everything, and walked out of his house. He lingered around his mailbox until Anette appeared, the carrot-top carrying her heavy bag of letters. Raguna greeted the small woman with a smile, "Good morning, Anette! Have anything for me today?"

Anette returned his greeting, saying, "Good morning to you to, Raguna. I do indeed have letters for you on this fine spring day." With that, she plunged her hand into the mailbag, rummaged around in it for a few seconds before pulling out three envelopes which she handed off to Raguna. "Well, good day! I have to be on my way now. Lots of letters to deliver, you know."

"Let me come with," Raguna offered, like he did every morning.

And like she did every morning, Anette accepted, laughing, "Only if you can keep up!" And with that, she took off running, and Raguna had to sprint to keep up with the redhead.

A few mailboxes later, they were outside the general store. And, like every morning, Danny was there, blushing like mad when he saw Anette. Glaring at Raguna, he greeted Anette the same way he did every morning. Anette responded the same way she did every morning, and Raguna stood there, trying to ignore the daggers Danny was sending his way with his glare. By now, this stop had practically become hard grained into Raguna's memory, the same thing happened so often.

Running up the stone steps to the blacksmith's shop, Anette placed the mail in the red mailbox and sped back down the steps to her last stop, the Inn/Tavern. Just as Anette had closed the Inn's mailbox, Rosetta came out of the Inn.

"Oh, hello, Raguna," Rosetta said, taking a step backward. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"I come here every day. I walk with Anette while she does her rounds," Raguna responded happily, oblivious to the fact that Rosetta clearly liked him.

Anette, however, understood how Rosetta felt, as she herself liked Raguna. Anette might have liked Danny, had he been nice and not tried to force you into buying whatever seeds were on sale that season. Raguna turned to Anette. "Well, I guess this is where our walk ends, Anette. Bye."

"See you, Raguna," Anette replied quietly.

* * *

**I have chapter 2 written as well, and that should be up in the next few days, provided I get chapter 3 written quickly.**

**And a random question: I have every RF game that's been released in the US thus far ((I CAN'T WAIT FOR RF4 TO BE RELEASED! Anyone know when that will be?)). Has anyone else noticed how in every game, except RF3, the maid of the de Sainte-Coquille family is an elf who is also an eligible bachelorette? RF1 has Tabatha, RFF has Tabatha, RF2 has Cecilia, and RFToD has Maerwen.**


	2. Stains of Dew

**AN: I didn't write any of chapter 3, but uhm. Well. I'm gonna be really busy this weekend, so I wanted to get this up before than. Also, part of this was written while watching Supernatural (I cannot for the life of me remember which episode), and I think that my inner Destiel shipper kinda sorta showed itself somewhat in this chapter.**

**Oh, and you'll probably notice that I kinda sorta make fun of Mist. I tend to have a rather strong dislike for the first bachelorette you meet; Mist is annoying, Mana is stupid, Shara is weird, and Odette...is Odette. The only one I even remotely like is Odette. And I still rather dislike her.**

**I got nothing from the last chapter (reviews, follows, faves, etc.), but I don't really mind. This is a pretty small fandom. ONTO THE ACTUAL CHAPTER.**

**DISCLAIMER: Whoever it is that owns RuneFactory owns RuneFactory. I, sadly, do not. I merely own copies of the games.**

* * *

Later that day, Raguna was visiting Erik, who, like he had when they'd first met, kept asking him at odd points in the conversation whether or not he had a girlfriend. Fed up with Erik's antics, Raguna bid him a good day and walked outside.

Walking past his house, Raguna quickly tended to his turnip patch before continuing onto Mist's house. He pulled a turnip out of his pack and approached her. "Mist, I have a turnip here for you."

"Oh! I like turnips!" the silver-haired maiden responded, delighted.

"I know you do," Raguna said. "And now, I must be on my way. It's almost 5:00, which means Rosetta will be picking up the items in my shipping box soon."

Mist paid him no heed as she was busy eating the turnip gift Raguna had just given her.

-x-

Rosetta closed the shipping box's lid softly. She was early; it was only 4:30, and she was supposed to making this stop at 5:00, not earlier. But wanting to avoid Raguna, she'd decided to stop early. Turning to walk away, she froze when she saw the brunette approaching her.

"Wonderful evening, isn't it, Rosetta?" he asked when he'd gotten within talking distance.

Forcing herself to relax, Rosetta smiled back at him, nodding.

Raguna glanced behind her, at the shipping box. "Already collect everything?"

Again, Rosetta nodded, not saying anything. She didn't trust herself right then.

Raguna looked back at her, "Lost your voice, have you?"

Relieved to have a plausible excuse, Rosetta nodded once more. She gestured that she had to go, and without waiting for a response, walked off.

Puzzled, Raguna watched her leave. He shook his head slightly and entered his house. Writing down an entry in his journal for that day, he flopped down on his bed and was soon fast asleep.

-x-

Spring eventually gave way to Summer, and with Summer came the arrival of two people. Both were from Kardia originally, much like Rosetta, Mist, Raguna, and a few others. But one of them, the rich, blue-haired Bianca de Sainte-Coquille, was rather mean and her elven maid, Tabatha, was her only friend, despite Raguna's attempts to make her talk to him. It was clear that Raguna was smitten with the anti-social Bianca.

By now, Rosetta had all but given up hope that Raguna would ever like her back. She hardly ever talked to him, despite him approaching her every night when she came to collect the items in his shipping box. And when she did respond, they were short answers that seemed to frustrate both Raguna and herself more than anything else.

Until one day. When Rosetta was out collecting everything that Raguna had put in there, Raguna didn't show up. Rosetta waited until 6:00 for him to appear, but the brunette never showed. Feeling a pang of sadness, Rosetta left, wondering where Raguna could possibly be. He'd never missed a pickup before. That's when Raguna came walking past, the pretty Bianca at his side. Her blue eyes were cold and uncaring, and she appeared to be telling Raguna some story about her father and how much he ate.

As the duo passed Rosetta, they barely glanced at her, and Rosetta felt jealousy burn red-hot throughout her. Her blue eyes narrowed, and she stormed off, her boots leaving a trail of footprints in the dry dirt. Stopping beside Kross's house, she ditched her collectings and stormed up the mountain road, still leaving footprints behind her. Stopping once she'd reached the observatory, she stood there for a few moments, her arms crossed across her chest, steaming. After a few more moments, she felt herself cool down a little, and she lay down. Gazing up a the clear, star-filled night sky, Rosetta lay on the grass with her arms and legs outstretched in a star shape until she fell asleep.

-x-

The next morning, Rosetta awoke to shouts. Standing up, she brushed the grass clinging to her clothes off as Raguna came racing up the dirt path. "Rosetta! Where have you been? Mist said you never came home last night! I've been worried sick," Raguna yelled at the skinny blonde woman.

She glared back at him. Her clothes were slightly damp, which did nothing to improve her mood. "Since when was it your job to make sure I'm all right, huh, mister?"

Raguna looked taken aback. "You're my friend. Am I not allowed to worry about you? Is it not custom for us to worry about our friends, our family?"

Rosetta narrowed her eyes at the Earthmate. "You seemed to be getting along with Bianca last night," she said, trying to change the subject. Raguna ignored her statement, instead choosing to repeat his questions. Rosetta closed her eyes, slowly counting to ten in her head. And when she finally did respond to Raguna's question, her voice was raised with anger, "No, not when your off having the time of your life. That's about you. Go run off and woo Bianca. See if I care." She turned then, crossing one arm across her chest, the other raised so her hand could touch her face, her forefinger and thumb resting on her eyebrows, the rest of her hand covering her face.

Behind her, she could hear Raguna begging her to listen, but she continued to ignore him before she eventually turned around. Rosetta took a step towards him, opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it again when Raguna's pleas died off. She took another step towards him, and then a few more. She stopped when they were practically touching before brushing past him, walking down the mountain pass, heading towards the house she shared with Mist.

* * *

**Please leave a review! They make me happy!**


End file.
